The Class
by CelestePlue
Summary: He never really understood why he took an art class when he was becoming a doctor. It wasn't that he didn't like art, he just couldn't draw, therefore, making the class a bit dull for his tastes. But things aren't as dull when the class gets an unexpected assignment, and the assignment happens to involve a nude model. *Rated T for language but may change* IchiHime
1. Chapter 1: The Class

**A/N: I want to start of by saying that my first language isn't English so please excuse my grammar mistakes and/or spelling. Next I want to say that I'm a shipper of all ships, but IchiHime beats IchiRuki just a tad more. Thirdly, I'm sort of new to the whole writing mumbo jumbo, so excuse me if this isn't the best of works you have seen. Lastly, I would like to say that I don't know if the rating may change or not. It's up to the readers. I think that is all.**

**Oh, and until I can afford to buy 600 boxes of brownie mix, I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Class  
**

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo ran a hand through his unruly orange hair.

Seriously, why did his father have him sign up for an art class when he was studying in the medical field? It wasn't like he was going to have to conduct an emergency painting on a liver with cirrhosis, so why the hell did he have to learn how to _paint_?

That was more in the Ishida department!

There were plenty of other classes he could have taken as an elective in Karakura University. He could have taken forensics to pass time. Maybe even digital photography? Who the hell cared? All he knew was that he didn't have to take a freaking art class!

Growling lowly, Ichigo grabbed his bag of paintbrushes and expensive paint before walking out of his dorm. One reason he didn't want to take an art class was because he couldn't even draw a perfect circle, his father _knew_ that, so what in the heavens encouraged the older man to make his son take a _painting_ class? A class that required perfect precision and patience, two things he didn't have? The carrot top let out another sigh as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Yet another reason he didn't want to take the class. For some unknown reason – probably because the school was broke – the instructor had the students bring their own supplies. And the shit was heavy too.

Making sure the door was securely locked so no one would steal his possessions – come on, what did have that someone would want? – Ichigo started his way down the corridor and made a beeline to the elevator. He was supposed to meet the rest of the guys in the courtyard so they could walk to the art room together.

It wasn't that Ichigo didn't like the class or the action, he actually loved painting and art, he just didn't understand why his father would want him to enroll in a class that he would embarrass himself in and would never need outside of the classroom itself. Oh well. If he failed as a doctor, he'd join the art field, once he learned how to draw a perfectly straight line, because everyone knew he couldn't even do _that_ to save his life.

Stepping into the main building, Ichigo slung his bag further up his shoulder. Accompanying him to the classroom was going to be Sado, Ishida, Renji, and Keigo. Mizuiro had signed up for a different elective – much to Keigo's chagrin – and wasn't taking the same class. He could understand why Ishida took art, but the others, not so much. It didn't matter though, they somehow ended up in the same classroom and he wasn't complaining, however, Keigo's constant poking, prodding and whining could get annoying from time to time.

Opening the door leading to the courtyard, Ichigo squinted to block out the God awful sunlight that seemed unusually bright today as he scanned the area for his 'friends'. He spotted them leaning on a nearby tree, chatting away with their bags either sitting on the ground next to them or slung over their shoulders. Quickly, he walked over to them.

"Yo," he called, gaining the others attention. They snapped their heads towards the male and nodded in greeting. Keigo decided he wanted to run up to the carrot top, screaming something about missing him and hugs, before a fist went flying to his face, forcefully knocking him to the ground, hard. Ichigo blew on his slightly red knuckles to make them feel less heated before shoving his hand back in his pocket and repositioning his bag on his shoulder.

"You're late Kurosaki," a cool voice pointed out. Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Approximately five minutes late. If you haven't forgotten, we have a class to attend, one that I rather enjoy." Leave it to the priss to point out his tardiness and mention something about his love of art.

"Shut up Ishida, I'm not dealing with your shit today," Ichigo retorted. They were friendly rivals, always throwing jabs at each other, but saving each others asses during a time of need. "Save it for another day."

"Well, what crawled up your ass this morning?" Renji asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow. His appearance gave off 'troublemaker'. But if anyone actually knew his class schedule, they'd know that no 'bad boy' would be taking a horticulture course as a second elective.

"Nothing, just annoyed. The sun seems bright today, too bright, almost like it's smiling."

"That just means that today will be a good day!" Keigo shouted, hopping to his feet after dusting off his pants and drying off the blood from his nose. "It means something will happen! I don't know what, but something good will happen! Maybe some cute senior girl will come up to me and confess her love? Imagine that!" The brunette swirled around in a quick circle with a wide smile. "Finally my dream will come true! I bet you Mizuiro will be so jealous!"

"Hn."

Somehow, everyone – except for Renji maybe – understood the difference between Chad's grunts. If it was slightly high, it was a questionable grunt. If it was slightly low, it was a disagreeing grunt. If it was in the middle, it was just an indifferent grunt. The giant didn't need to talk in order for people – his group of friends, at least – to understand his one sound language.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Keigo's dreamy expression. "I think you're wishing a little too hard."

"You're just jealous that I'm gonna get a girlfriend before you!"

The orange haired teen couldn't do anything but raise an eyebrow at his friends assumption. Girlfriend? Where the hell did that come from? He didn't care much for relationships. His studies were more important than a significant other tying him down.

"Whatever floats your boat, Keigo," Ichigo sighed. He really didn't feel like dealing with the brunette's antics today. The bright sun was bothering him more than it should have.

"Yo, I think we should go. Class is starting in ten," Renji said. For some odd reason, he wasn't bothering Ichigo as much today. Maybe he didn't like the bright sun either? Maybe he didn't eat breakfast? Or maybe he was just thinking. Ichigo really didn't care much, so he let it drop, just thankful that he wasn't being the annoying shit he usually was.

Grabbing their bags, the group of five started their way to the classroom, poking fun at each other along the way. As soon as they made it to the class, two minutes to spare, they quickly set out their utensils needed for the project and waited patiently for the teachers instructions.

Still, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy today, if the sun was any indication. His gut was correct as his eyes bugged out of his head as he read the assignment for the day.

/\/\/\/\/\

Pulling the sheet tighter against her busty chest, Orihime couldn't help but blush and feel dirty at her job for the next few days. She was offered quite a bit of money to pose as a model for the art class at Karakura University.

Now a model didn't sound so bad and she quickly accepted it when her guardian, Rangiku, mentioned it to her over the phone. For some odd reason, Rangiku told her that she didn't need to go for a quick interview. Orihime had been a bit skeptical, but she quickly brushed it off. After all, the older woman _was_ friends with the teacher, so she probably just showed her a picture of her or something. It was also a bit suspicious that Rangiku had told her about the job instead of the instructor calling her personally. Wouldn't it be more official that way? Whatever. Orihime was just happy she was going to do a simple job for a fat sum of cash to pay for her groceries.

All she had to do was smile and stay like that, right?

Wrong.

The part that her guardian had 'forgot' to mention was that she was taking a job as a _nude_ model! _Nude!_ As in _nothing but a thin white sheet covering her body!_ To say that Orihime was shocked was an understatement.

She was absolutely _mortified_!

What in the heavens was Rangiku thinking offering her this job?! It wasn't like her at all! Orihime tried to decline, but it was too late. The instructor had pushed her into a curtain room, told her to strip her clothes off and threw a sheet at her, telling her to wrap herself good. Of course, Orihime at least tried to get the woman to reconsider – or at least let her wear some underwear – but the lady wouldn't hear any of it. She just said she was grateful for accepting the job and left it at that.

By then, tears were burning her eyes and threatening to roll down her face.

Orihime really didn't want to have to sit on the platform, naked with nothing but a sheet on, in front of a class full of male and female students. She wasn't the type to show off her body – no matter how glorious it seemed – in front of others. She was just too innocent! Her brother had told her that she had to preserve her body for the one she loved. And here she was, about to flaunt it off like a freaking gold medal.

Pulling the sheet tighter against her curves, Orihime couldn't help but wonder why Rangiku hadn't accepted this job. She was more suited for it, in more ways than one. She had a great body that she was willing to show off – if her low cut shirts counted as an indicator. The woman _loved _photos, absolutely adored them. She wasn't afraid to to stand in front of others at all and most importantly, she was beautiful! With her long blonde hair that whipped around wildly in the wind, shapely curves, feminine hips and a _huge_ chest, Rangiku would have been the _perfect_ model!

Silently weeping at her misfortune, Orihime listened to the teacher lecture the class about the assignment. She heard a loud gasp from the students, silence, and then a loud applause with a bunch of catcalls. Orihime blushed darkly and pulled the sheet closer – as close as it could get – against her naked skin.

'_Why me?'_

She'd have to have a little talk with Rangiku later.

The teacher poked her gray head inside the curtains Orihime was standing in. She gave her an encouraging smile, hoping it would ease her nervousness, and gestured for the auburn to go to the platform.

Taking a deep breath and promising herself a thousand hot showers, Orihime clutched the blanket in her small fist and slowly pulled the curtain back.

The room was brighter than before and a lot more crowded. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she swallowing thickly and took deep breaths. Taking a step forward, she walked out of the secluded area with a bowed head, feeling very self-conscious and nervous.

The room held their breaths as their model walked out. Keigo was practically hitting his head on the ceiling with how high he was bouncing in excitement. Chad's eyes widened. Ishida's glasses fell. Renji gaped.

And Ichigo blushed. Badly.

The model set her foot on the platform, standing up proud and tall – or so it appeared – before lifting her head up to look at the crowd.

The eyes of both carrot top's met.

* * *

**A/N: And I think I'll end it off there for today. Let me know what you think, Ichihimeians out there! The chapters may get longer over time, I don't know. Once again, I don't know if the rating will change later on. It is up to you all. Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pose Child!

**A/N: Wahhh! You people are so nice! Thank you for the reviews and alerts! They really made me smile every time my phone buzzed with an email saying "Wow. People like the shit you wrote!" O-Or something like that. *Scratches nervously* Anywho, I planned on updating earlier, but then life got in the way. I'm sorry and hopefully I will be able to update sooner~ **

**Disclaimer: If I fly over to Japan and give Kubo-sensei one of my dogs, will he give me Bleach?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pose Child!  
**

"Oh, Hime-chan!" a woman cried.

Sitting a very spacious and elegant room alone, Rangiku wept in jealousy. Her cheeks were flushed, her long golden hair was mussed beyond instant repair, the strap of her dress was sliding off of her pale shoulder, her legs were resting on the back of the couch while her head hung off the edge, dangerously close to hitting the floor. Rangiku gave off the image of an intoxicated person. Which she was.

The blonde hiccuped and pouted, shaking her head with little tears in the corners of her eyes. "It's not fair!" she whined, "Why did Hime get to be a model?"

Oh right, she made her do it.

Coming to the realization, Rangiku let out an exaggerated, drunken wail. She was happy for Orihime, she really was. The girl had assets, yet she always kept them bundled up in a sweater and a really long skirt. Being a nude model not only showed that she had a body, but let everyone know that she wasn't ashamed of it; and Lord knows that Orihime was embarrassed to have them.

Before Orihime had left, she had visited Rangiku for a celebratory drink. Rangiku drank sake, while Orihime drank apple juice. Rangiku expressed how happy she was that she accepted the job and eventually let the information that she was posing as a nude model, slip.

Rangiku couldn't believe someone's eyes could get that big.

Or that someone could run that fast.

It didn't matter though. That teacher was a real bitch and didn't let anyone escape from anything. Orihime couldn't convince her to reconsider, even if she got down on her knees and gave her the puppy eyes.

Orihime was very childish, yet she was one of the smartest people Rangiku knew. The girl was only nineteen years old, and she went to one of the most prestigious colleges, Gotei University. That college had the most strict teachers, the highest grades, the biggest campus, and the best parties. Rangiku only knew this because she was seeing a teacher there, so she was often popping up in the middle of his classes. He'd just give that grin and politely shoo her out of the room. Orihime was attending on a scholarship, but unfortunately, she didn't have enough money to afford a room. It didn't matter though. As long she attended the school and graduated, Rangiku was proud.

Grabbing her new bottle of wine from the coffee table, the blonde swung her legs off the back of the couch and sat up straight, taking a swig from the bottle. Damn... Being a nude model sounded fun! Posing naked. Getting painted by dozens of students. Counting the nosebleeds and blushing faces.

Ugh, Rangiku was so jealous right now.

"She betta hope dat sheet don' slip," the voluptuous woman slurred, "Or people will be gettin' a great view of her big boo-"

"Ran?"

Rangiku's face brightened considerably as her long time boyfriend walked in the house. "Gin! Gin! I'm ova 'ere Gin!" She waved her hand frantically in the air, trying to catch the attention of the man at the door.

With that eerie smile, Ichimaru Gin pranced over to the blonde to see she had nearly fallen over and was now giggling uncontrollably. "Ran? Ya been drinkin'?"

She look scandalized. "Uwah! What?!" she cried, hiding the wine behind her back as best she could. "I don't drink! You know that!"

Gin grinned and slid the wine bottle from her back. He knew she had been drinking even before she started. That young girl she watched over had scored a good job - in Rangiku's eyes apparently. A nude model? Gin shook his head and took a small swig of the wine, ignoring his girlfriends drunken protests. He would've let Rangiku pose, but then again, he didn't want anyone else seeing his girlfriend naked. She was his, and his alone.

"Hey Gin," Rangiku called, propping her head in her hand and resting her elbow on her knee, deepening her already exposed cleavage. "Paint me."

Gin's grin grew wider as he set the wine on the coffee table. "Ran, ya know I can't paint. That's in Aizen's territory."

She pouted cutely and relaxed onto the back of the couch, crossing her left leg over her right one, making her skirt ride up and giving him a view of her creamy thigh. "Really?" she questioned seductively, running a finger up her leg slowly. The white-haired man's grin grew impossibly wider.

"I suppose I can try," he said, rolling up his sleeves and standing up. Rangiku grinned triumphantly while unbuttoning her blouse.

It wasn't in front of a whole class, but her boyfriend was just as good.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a real model on the scaffold.

_A real nude model!_

He snapped his head towards his friends to decipher their reactions. None of them bothered to hide their shock, even the usually stoic Chad. Slowly they turned their heads towards him and absorbed his expression. He just gulped and blushed more.

_What the hell?!_

"Alright class!" the teacher yelled, gaining the gaping students' attention. "We only have this girl for two days, today and tomorrow. Instead of staring at each other like bug-eyed pugs, get the painting! And you!" She snapped her attention to Orihime, "Don't just stand there all awkwardly! Pose!"

Orihime jumped and blushed. How was she supposed to look? She never acted as a model before! Rangiku always told her to relax and smile, but that was only for pictures! Quick pose and click, moment caught. Painting was a lot different. She had to stay in the same position for however long it took for these kids to paint her. Her muscles could go stiff and then she'd be put into a catatonic state! Orihime gasped. That sounded horrible! She needed to tell the woman that she didn't want to and _couldn't _be the model.

"Uhm... I d-don't -"

"Don't know how to pose?" the teacher interrupted. "Well since you're nude, it's best for you to act seductive." Orihime blushed and looked down. How was she supposed to act seductive? Rangiku had taught her some... things, but she doubted they would be appropriate for them to paint.

"I-I don't know -"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to be seductive?!" the woman exclaimed. Orihime blushed darker when she felt dozens of eyes on her and her form. This was too embarrassing. Self-consciously, the auburn pulled the sheet tighter against her body. The old teacher pinched the bridge of her wrinkled nose and walked up to her, tugging on the sheet while muttering something about 'innocent models' and 'her bad luck'. "Loosen this."

Orihime was afraid she'd end up in the hospital. This much blood was not supposed to be up in her face and near her brain. Timidly, the auburn loosened the sheet, enough for her to breathe yet it was still tight against her form. The teacher narrowed her eyes and tugged on it again. "More." Orihime slowly released a bit more, yet the sheet still clung to her skin. The teacher was getting visibly irritated. They were wasting precious time and this girl was fooling around! "Child, if you don't loosen this sheet more, I will be forced to pull it completely off and have you pose without it."

As if it was a natural occurrence, the old woman grabbed the box of tissues and tossed it behind her. Orihime watched as many of the male students lunged for the box, ripping out the tissues and quickly putting it to their bleeding noses. The nurse would have a lot of visitors later and the janitor would have a lot to clean. Slowly, the woman's words sunk in and her face drained of all its color before flaming again. Instantly, her fingers lost their tight grip and the sheet loosened dramatically. Now it exposed her bare back and hung loosely on her wide hips as she kept her grip on the front, holding it closely to her bosom.

The teacher nodded in approval and pointed down. "Sit, girl," she commanded and Orihime dropped to the floor, her knees touching while her feet went opposite directions next to her bottom. The old woman cupped her chin thoughtfully, staring at the barely clad college student on the scaffold. "Turn around. I want your back facing the students." Orihime complied reluctantly, turning her head and waiting for the next instruction. Tilting her head, the gray-haired woman blinked. "Act like you're putting your hair in a ponytail."

Orihime looked at her wrists, seeing they were bare. "B-But... I don't have a hair-tie..."

"I know. Just do it, child."

Orihime looked back down at her hands. but... That action required her to let go of the sheet. And if she let go of the sheet, then it would fall. And if it fell... Orihime blushed and looked at the teacher. "C-Can we do another pose?" she asked timidly.

"No."

"B-But -"

The teacher grabbed the sheet and Orihime squeaked, clutching it tighter. "Don't argue. Do the pose. That is the reason I had you turn around, so we'd get a better view of your back instead of your breasts."

The men in the class groaned in protest, some even complaining to have her turn back around and then pose - to which Orihime blushed horribly at - while the women snorted. Orihime looked down, rubbing her knees together self-consciously. Yes it was true no one would see her womanly assets, but it was fact they would still be showing, even if it was to a wall. The walls had eyes and they saw everything! She would be flashing a wall!

"C-Can I have a break?" The situation was starting to get overwhelming. She felt as though she was about to faint and she felt dizzy from the amount of blood in her face. "P-Please?"

"You'll be fine." The teacher waved her off. "Now hurry up and pull your hair up. We don't have all day. The faster you get this done, the sooner you'll be out of this classroom, never to speak of it again."

Orihime sighed and fanned her face to cool it off a bit. If she put it that way, she could get through this. So, slowly, she moved her left hand to her hair, followed by the other. More blood rushed to her face as she felt the sheet slip off her bosom and onto her lap, exposing all of the bare skin from her neck to her hips. Both hands gripping her hair into a ponytail, holding it in place, the auburn looked at her teacher timidly, silently asking if she was doing it right. The old woman smiled and nodded. "Last thing is turn your head to the wall on your right and slightly angle your body." Orihime complied and the teacher gave a thumbs up, facing the class again.

"Okay! Get all the details. That means makes sure you get the way her skin shines in the light, her crimson blush, the curve of her back and sides, her toes that are peeking out from the blanket, the swell of her breast, everything. This is worth ten percent of your final grade!" The class groaned at the ridiculous amount and quickly faced the model once more. "Get painting!"

And the class began.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to add more, but the chapter would be too long. Once again, I'm so sorry for the late update. You know what they say. "When life catches up to you in a race, you fall and let it win, then you sneak up from behind, tackle it and shove it's face in the ground, knocking it unconscious so you can quickly get up and continue on." O-Or something like that... Ja ne!**

**Plue~chan**


	3. Chapter 3:Awkward Thoughts and Blushing

**A/N: I really suck at updating you guys. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long. School is hectic nowadays you know? However, I'm happy to inform you all that Thanksgiving break started on Wednesday, and lasts until Monday. During that time, I'll try to type up a storm so I can at least have the next chapter up sooner, but no promises. I wanted to say, thank you all for the lovely~ responses, didn't expect to receive many. **

**OH!**

**And I'm letting you all know that I will be bumping up the rating next chapter. Don't worry, there's nothing you should be scared of. However, I'm scared that I'm overstepping the boundaries for a T rated fic. SO I'M BUMPING UP THE RATING BECAUSE I'M A NERVOUS POTATO NUT! I'll give you warnings if any... scenes... decide to pop up out of no where.**

**OH!**

**Last thing, I believe I started a new IchiHime story called _Of Protectors and Princesses_. Check it out for me if you haven't, why dontcha?**

**Long authors note, Jesus Christ.**

**I'm not even going to state the disclaimer because obviously my name isn't Kubo. I'm Plue. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awkward Thoughts and Blushing Faces  
**

Ichigo couldn't focus enough to save his damn life. It was hard enough that he had trouble concentrating on a normal day, but now they had a naked person sitting in front of the whole class.

And this naked person was good-looking!

Her auburn hair cascaded down her back like a sunshine waterfall. Her skin was pale, creamy and flawless, and for some reason, he wanted to touch it. Her stormy gray depths people called eyes were wide, staring at the wall in utter embarrassment. Her arms were long and thin, but not frail looking - did that even make sense? - and her fingers were small with perfect fingernails to match. From what he could tell, she had wide hips and a skinny waist, and when she was standing, long, toned legs that looked like they belonged in a magazine.

And her chest was huge!

Ichigo blushed and looked back at his easel holding his paper - which was still blank by the way. The chick was pretty damn beautiful from what he could tell. She had a body that many girls envied and men desired. How did his teacher manage to find _her_? In all honesty, when Ichigo saw the assignment, he pictured they would be getting an old woman or a male. He did _not_ expect getting a woman his age!

**But you really can't complain,** his subconscious interjected. **She's pretty damn hot.**

_I realize this!_ he countered back, effectively shutting it up.

A half hour left, and he still had nothing on his paper. Shaking his head to clear it, he tightened his grip on his pencil and started to outline her body. He'd worry about painting it later.

Ichigo glanced up and moved his pencil, sketching her lower back and the sheet covering it. It was dangerously low... If she made one move, the thing would fall and possibly reveal her bottom... Ichigo blushed.

The hell was he thinking?!

But that eye contact they had...

Even though mortification was shining in them, as bright as a diamond, he clearly saw something flash in them - interest perhaps? Whatever it was, it sure got him hooked. Were her eyes always that big? Was she a naturally bashful person or was she aggressive at times? Was she aggressive with men? Would she be that way with him?

His grip on his pencil tightened before he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and inappropriate thoughts - he didn't even know where the last one came from. He wasn't a pervert unlike Keigo - whose paper was blank as he drooled over the skin on the model's back. Ichigo was better than this! His mother - definitely not his father - raised him better than this!

With new found modesty, Ichigo took a look at his paper. So far, he had her body and hair outlined, which was pretty good considering he only did that in about fifteen minutes. He didn't say it looked good, but it was done. The curves were a little uneven. The hair was a tad shorter than reality. Her arms were not proportional at all, in fact, they were way off. She was missing a leg - wait, never mind, he just drew the cover a bit longer on one side.

Ichigo sighed. It was a hell of a lot better than what he usually did. Usually he would just sketch anything and paint over it later with random colors. The dog he painted last week was deformed and its fur was sticking out at all angles, and purple. Somehow, Keigo managed to steal his black and switched it with a deep purple. It was too late when he noticed, and he managed to get an average grade and a good scolding about imaginary creatures.

A clap kicked him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the model scrambling to get the sheet around her body again, the teacher standing in front of her.

"Okay class!" she hollered. "You have tomorrow to finish this assignment. If I see that no one looks close to being done tomorrow, I'll see if Inoue-san -"

_Inoue_.

"- will be willing to come back the day after, but only for half of the class period. Now you can either put your paintings here," the teacher tapped on her desk, "for me to hold so you don't lose or crumple them, or you can hold onto them, but bring them back tomorrow. Pack up, you have five minutes."

Ichigo started cleaning up his materials and putting them in his duffel bag. That name... It sounded awfully familiar. He remembered hearing of an Inoue somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. Shrugging, Ichigo shoved the last of his paint into his bag just as the bell rang, signaling for the students to get the hell out of there and back to the dorms. The orange haired man waited by the door for his friends and they all filed out to the courtyard.

Once there, Keigo. Wouldn't. Shut. Up.

"Oh dear LORD!" he cried dramatically. "DID YOU SEE HER? I know you saw her! BUT DID YOU REALLY _SEE_ HER?!"

"Yes Keigo, we saw her," Ichigo said irritably. "We have the same class, remember?"

"SHE WAS LIKE A MODEL! Sure she modeled for the class, but it was like she was an _actual_ model!"

"No model is that bashful, Asano-san," Ishida coolly replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Poor girl looked like her face was about to catch fire," Renji added with a smirk.

"Hn."

"But her BODY was that of a model! Her hair was so~ long! Her legs were so~ toned! HER BOOBS WERE SO~ HUGE!"

A well placed punch later left Keigo moaning in pain on the ground and Ichigo's fist steaming. It was about damn time, he was starting to get a headache.

"I'm going to head to my dorm. We're still going to the movies later?" he asked. Earlier that week, Keigo had asked - blackmailed - he and the rest of the group - Mizuiro included - to go see that new action movie out. While they all wanted to relax, Keigo started whining, yelling and crying, making them all accept almost immediately to calm - shut up - the brown haired boy.

In an instant, Keigo was up and bouncing around. "Ichigo remembered! He somewhat cares!" he cried.

"Please quiet down Asano-san, we're getting stares," Ishida said, but Keigo wasn't listening. He was still running around, shouting that Ichigo 'did have a heart'. Another punch later, he was on the ground as Ichigo walked away, muttering a quick 'see you later' before he was out of sight.

With a sigh, Uryu helped the fallen stand up as Chad gathered his spilled materials and put them in his duffel bag. As the giant grabbed the painting with that days assignment date on it, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Asano," he started.

Keigo hummed.

"Is this your drawing?"

Keigo brightened. "Yeah! It's pure skill, isn't it? I should become an artist one day!"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"You might want to try harder tomorrow." With that, the giant left, leaving Uryu and Renji with a depressed Keigo. Renji looked at the painting and burst into laughter, and Uryu could only sigh.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with my masterpiece?" Keigo whined, poking the grass dejectedly.

"The problem is Asano-san," Ishida said, handing the brunette back his project, "that you painted an orange stick figure."

* * *

Orihime threw on her clothes faster than the speed of light. Her hair was fixed, her shirt was straight, but the blush would not leave her face.

And she would have to do this tomorrow, and possibly the day after?!

Orihime groaned and covered her face, shaking her head. The whole time she was sitting up there, she only had one thought.

_Please don't let this blanket fall!_

It was sitting loose on her hips the whole time, and she was afraid that if she even took a deep breath, the sheet would fall and reveal her bottom. Oh, she couldn't have that, so she made sure to stay perfectly still, take even breaths and not make a sound.

Orihime rubbed her arms and stomped her feet to make them wake up. Sometime during the class, her legs fell asleep and her arms started to cramp up from staying up so long. She wanted to put her hands down, but she couldn't change the position for fear that the students wouldn't complete the arms and the teacher would scold her.

The auburn sighed and grabbed her purse, leaving from the bathroom she was suddenly shoved in. It was a long day and she felt like she needed a nap, possibly to dream of her finally defeating the little blue men and turning the ocean back to its original color of green, since they lived in all parts of it, making it blue. Then the people would thank her by giving her _lots_ of red bean paste and _lots_ of banana's to go with it.

Not noticing her surroundings, she bumped into someone with a _really hard chest_, knocking her straight to the ground.

"Sorry."

Oh, it had a deep voice too.

Orihime looked up and blushed furiously. It was the boy with the orange hair from the class! He had his hand outstretched, ready to help her up, and a red face. Good, she wasn't the only one who was embarrassed.

He was still waiting.

"Ah!" she cried, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her up. Once she was standing, she quickly adjusted her bag and looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. She already did that once today. "T-Thank you sir!" she squeaked, blushing in embarrassment once more. Why was she so nervous?!

Oh right... She was practically naked in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his red neck. "It's alright. You weren't look-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she was sprinting down the hall. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets and continued his walk in the opposite direction. It was by chance that he ran into her again, and by her behavior that time, it answered one of his many questions. She _was_ a naturally bashful person. Now he knew not to assume things so quickly, but it was written all over her face that time. The utter embarrassment was practically forming her head when she looked at him. He didn't know if it was because she had posed nude in front of him or because she posed nude in front of him. Oh wait... that was the same thing, thus making it because she had posed nude in front of him.

Ichigo ran a hand over his face with a sigh and a scowl. Why was he thinking so much? He was supposed to be saving this for his major classes and Keigo. He shouldn't be wasting it on a simple girl who bumped into him.

But was it weird seeing her in clothing? Had he really gotten used to seeing her covered by a sheet so quickly? Was it because he was gaping at her the whole class period?

Ah shit!

He needed a nap.

Ichigo glanced back just in time to see a curtain of auburn hair disappear around the corner. Her name was Inoue, and that sounded awfully familiar. The name sounded off multiple alarms in the back of his mind. Sirens, dogs barking, people screaming, gunshots, everything. The name tugged at his brain harshly, almost threatening to slam his head into the wall with the force. Or maybe it was the headache.

Damn... He really needed a nap.

* * *

**A/N: With that, Plue is done! Hm. Not my most exciting chapter nor my most detailed. Ichigo was probably OOC too. Damn. I'm disappointed in myself. PEOPLE, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO THROW PINEAPPLES AT MY HEAD! I'll end up eating them later when I write a good chapter. BRING ON THE PINEAPPLES!**

**Regardless of the bad chapter, thank you for reading and let me know what you think. And remember, this rating will go up next chapter, so look in the M section in about 2 weeks to see if it's there.**

**Plue out!**


End file.
